


Surprise

by uchihasavior



Category: Naruto
Genre: (almost) dub con?, M/M, Modern AU, Somnophilia, sort of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: Sasuke re-visits the Professor he was closest to 5 years after his graduation.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Lady @uchihacollector on tumblr. We made an AU through IMs in which Sasuke is a college student and Orochimaru is one of his professors and they began hooking up. I had an idea for Sasuke to re-visit with the risk of basically breaking-in. I don't really feel this is up to par with my normal writing, as I was struggling to choose music to write to. There's a point I stopped with the music in which it's a bit better, but not really up to my standard. I may rewrite/repost one day. Don't give me shit about the title, I hate titles.

Five years since his college graduation and Sasuke is glad that his Professor still has the same address.  
He recognizes the small but sleek car in the driveway, and the way the grass is trimmed, dew shining against his headlights. Always by another service, two weeks apart in the summer and one month apart in the winter. 

Another glance is spared at his watch. It reads 3:54 AM. Once his car is off, the street is pitch black once again. Sasuke must rely on the light from his phone as he searches out the key under the doormat, allowing himself in quietly. 

It’s all soft noises after that. The click of the door, both shut and locked. The soft clink of the key against the countertop to the left, so it doesn’t get lost. A small shuffle to get his shoes off, and the slip of his socks off his feet. 

The light from the python enclosure (a centerpiece, Orochimaru called it) illuminates his way to the stairs. Sasuke knows exactly how many steps there are, and how many more it’ll take on the carpeted top to reach his goal. His fingers grasp the cold, metallic knob, slipping his body inside.  
So far, all is well. 

The body under the sheets has not stirred, though Sasuke is well aware the game he’s playing is dangerous. This is nothing like his previous rebellious phase. But the thrill of surprising his professor is too good to pass.

One belt, removed with care and laid down on the carpet. One suit jacket, draped over the hook by the door. One tie, loosened from his neck and left on the route between himself and the bed, his impatience coming to the front. 

The body under his is just as small as it was before. The sheets are pulled aside, and a history of sleeping in the nude means Sasuke has nothing but warm skin against his to work with.  
\--  
It takes a few minutes for Orochimaru to stir. 

Something, no…someone, is pressing against him. The hands are warm, skin lightly calloused, rubbing up against his smooth skin with just the right amount of friction. A pair of hips are pressed into his buttocks, the material kahki like. A mouth, hot against the back of his neck. His genitals stir, and his mind runs wild.

Knees locked together, he raises his ass, letting out a pleased hiss when the other grinds him right back down onto the sheets.

Leave it to Jiraiya to catch him off guard. Drowsy sex can be some of the best sex. Lips part, but before he can chide, his heart sinks into his stomach, fingers gripping the pillow case under his head tight.

[i]Jiraiya’s been dead for two years.[/i]

He cannot help it when his eyes snap open, but not even the quick tensing of his body is enough to stop this…stranger from exploring his body, still.

The panic and struggling never come. This is not Jiraiya, but he will take it. With luck, he will only be fucked, and maybe have two or three things stolen. Orochimaru presses his forehead onto the sheets, and allows a soft moan when the large hand reaches under to stroke him.

\--  
Sasuke takes this to mean his risk has paid off. How he missed the sounds his professor made when being touched. With his left hand wrapped around a hip, he can feel the body both seek to thrust into his hand, and push back into his groin. It’s indecisive, and greedy. 

He lets go of his penis once Orochimaru’s hard under him, leaning down to press a kiss to his right shoulder blade, gently pulling the long hair out of the way. It’s a promise to return, pulling back and shuffling in his pocket.

This risk was not taken completely unprepared, and he drops the condoms where he can easily reach them in the darkness a few minutes later. 

\--  
Orochimaru’s anonymous partner is very kind, he notes. His hiss is twofold; a complaint against the cold finger against his rectum, and encouragement for when it’s inside him near to the knuckle, curling inwards. He doesn’t miss the ease of lubrication, and helps by spreading his legs wider when the second is inserted. The thrusts are shallow, meant simply for loosening him up.

“Hurry.” The complaint is lodged with venom, experienced enough to take dick simply after two. Only one other person liked to go three, and- well. That ship had long sailed.  
\--  
Sasuke won’t waste the chance once it’s handed to him. He’s past the point of teasing, hand wiped messily on the sheets as he reaches for the condom. (He’ll make it up later, wash the bedding himself.)

Orochimaru finally gives him the rasp he’s so familiar with. All it took was lifting his hips up, bringing him to his knees, and forcing himself inside without further ado. Didn’t bother with actually removing his pants and boxers, it’s much hotter this way. Sasuke pants shallowly, perhaps disappointed in himself for doing this when there is no light to aid him. He’d love to see himself stuffed inside of his Professor, but visualizing it will do. Just a few moments to adjust, that’s all Orochimaru needs, Sasuke’s helpful hands massaging his ass and back.

Then it is business.

All at once Orochimaru is pulled so taut that the sound of skin against skin breaks past the ruffling of sheets and their panting. His back arches, and his arm reaches up for something—anything, fingers finally hooking into the headboard. There’s nothing to muffle him now, head hung low and mouth wide open, each moan interrupted by the next harsh thrust, his body completely at the other’s mercy. 

One adjustment in angle is all it takes for Sasuke to hit against Orochimaru’s prostate, upper half curved over the other’s body, taking in the near-screaming, knowing just how long he has to go to all but drive him hoarse. 

When Orochimaru comes, it’s with his head tipped back, hair pulled tightly back in a powerful grip. Everything is white, and he swears he goes deaf for a few seconds. The grip on the headboard is all he has, thighs quaking against the body behind his.

Sasuke is always careful after sex. His release is a few thrusts later, nestled down in the sheets with his arms wrapped around Orochimaru. He pulls his hair aside, as if he could catch his expression in the dark room. 

He gives in, and simply noses the gaunt cheek before pressing his lips against it momentarily. Sasuke’s weight finally lifts off, and Orochimaru feels it settle against the side of the bed. 

It is an awful amount of time for an intruder to hang around post coitus, so Orochimaru shifts to his other side, feeling the bedside table until his fingertips grasp the knob of the lamp.  
It is only after the light is on, and after the figure turns, that he [i]jumps. [/i]


End file.
